Regarding a vehicle including an openable roof that is openable and closable and located at an upper portion of a vehicle interior portion into which an occupant(s) gets, that is, regarding a so-called convertible, when the openable roof is closed (closed state), traveling wind from a vehicle front side flows along a vehicle body surface toward a vehicle rear side.
In contrast, when the openable roof is open (open state), the traveling wind hardly stably flows toward the vehicle rear side by an opening of an upper portion of the vehicle, and pressure in the vehicle interior becomes negative relative to an outside of the vehicle. Therefore, the flow of the traveling wind flowing through the upper portion of the vehicle tends to change more than when the openable roof is in the closed state.
For example, it is known that when the openable roof is in the open state, a part of the traveling wind flowing through a front window to a vehicle rear side of seats is deflected by the negative pressure in the vehicle interior so as to turn toward the vehicle front side.
Therefore, when the openable roof is in the open state, unpleasant feelings may be given to the occupant(s) by exposure to wind and noise generated by the exposure to wind, the exposure to wind denoting that the traveling wind having turned and flowed from the vehicle rear side into the vehicle interior hits the occupant(s).
On this account, various technologies have been proposed to suppress the exposure to wind in the open state of the openable roof and the noise generated by the exposure to wind.
For example, in PTL 1, to straighten turning wind turning and flowing from the vehicle rear side of the seats into the vehicle interior when the openable roof is in the open state, a window deflector device is provided between a pair of left and right seats and at the vehicle rear side. With this, PTL 1 can suppress the flow of the turning wind into the vehicle interior, and therefore, suppresses the exposure to wind in the open state of the openable roof and the noise generated by the exposure to wind.
As the traveling wind flowing into the vehicle interior, in addition to the turning wind flowing from the vehicle rear side, there is traveling wind flowing into the vehicle interior from a vehicle side portion opening formed by lowering door glass.
In the case of a vehicle, such as a targa top, configured such that only a roof portion located above a head of the occupant(s) opens and closes, an upper portion of the vehicle interior which portion is located at a vehicle rear side of the door glass is covered with a side wall and the like. Therefore, when the door glass is lowered, the traveling wind flows from the vehicle side portion opening through a space between the seat and the side wall into a rear side of the vehicle interior.
This may cause, for example, the exposure to wind caused such that the traveling wind having collided with a pillar portion flows toward the occupant(s), the noise generated by the traveling wind colliding with the pillar portion, and the noise generated by the exposure to wind. Further, the traveling wind having flowed to the vehicle rear side of the seats hardly flows to the outside of the vehicle. Therefore, unintended noise may be generated at the vehicle rear side of the seats, and this may become a factor that gives unpleasant feelings to the occupant(s).